The 4 heroes
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Jade and Chelsee left to see their friends after the most dreadful prom. Dennis allows Jade to read the booklet in his new fable legend limited edition. But they are taken to Albion. While apart the 4 friends must find each other and save Albion from King Logan the only child of Sparrow the hero of bower lake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer fable is not mine. I am Jade, chelsee, Dennis and Hayley are my friends, we all agreed on this.

Anywho, we were in outr world and then taken to albion, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>The 4 heroes.~ Chapter 1 ~ To Albion<p>

"So much for a good prom" A girl groaned, her brown hair was done up nicely. Her fringe was platted to make a crown. 3 different plats traveled the length of her head and into the ponytail that was tied up with a a flower bobble. She wore a Jade green dress, which had a rose pattern sewn down the side. She spoke to her friend Chelsee, who wore a red dress of the most beautiful rose design, her hair was left down. The two friends had left the prom and were meeting up with two other friends to get a decent meal.

"The food was gross" Chelsee nodded " But, you have to agree Jade, that was a lot of fun!"

"I suppose..." Jade mumbled, she cheered up when she saw their friends, Dennis and Hayley waiting for them outside Mac Donalds. "Hey!" she called, to them. They quickly went inside to place their orders.

They, soon, sat at a table in the corner.

"How was your prom? "Hayley asked

" Shit, the food was gross " Jade said simply, causing her friends to laugh at her." What? "

" Only you are blunt about everything! " Dennis grinned " Look what I got " he put an Xbox one game on the table.

" Wha... " Chelsee began

" OMG! Limited edition Fable legends! " Jade grabbed the game, her face was coated with amazement.

" I know, I want you to be the first to read the booklet. So, go on." Dennis laughed at his friends expression.

"Thanks Dennis! " Jade opened the box, she regretted it. The box began to glow and the 4 friends found themselves falling into the unknown.

**Chelsee pov**

I slowly got to my feet, I wondered what had happened. Rubbing my head, I looked around. I was in a ominous swamp, I backed up slightly. Where was I? I realised that Jade, Dennis and Hayley weren't with me.

" Jade? Dennis? " I called" Hayley, where are you? " I was still in my prom dress, I picked it up slightly to stop the hem of the dress dragging in the mud.

I continued to call my friends, no one answered. I began to worry, what if we never found each other? What if we couldn't get back home?! I could hardly keep my thoughts spinning, I froze. I felt something behind me, I turned to face a skeleton with two huge knives. I screamed and ran, my heart was beating 10 to the dozen. I fell over, I turned to face the creature. It raised the blooded weapons in it's hands, I closed my eyes, expecting pain... Instead I heard a gun shot. I opened my eyes, the thing had crumpled to dust. I saw a hand halt out to me, I took it and I was pulled to my feet.

" Are you alright? " I looked into the face of a cute blonde hair, Blue eyed man. The way he was dressed showed he was part of the army.

" I have no idea what happened, I don't know where I am... But hi" I smiled weakly, the soldier laughed.

" Hi, I'm Captain Ben Finn, at your service. " He grinned slyly. I felt my face burning, but the name seemed to sound familiar, but I had forgotten.

" I am Chelsee Melia. " I smiled back

" This place is dangerous, and night will fall soon. You are welcome to stay at our base" Ben offered

"Anywhere is better than out here. " I said, I gladly followed him to army's base. I wondered how I knew Ben Finn, someone had mentioned him before, that much she was sure of...

**Dennis Pov**

I grumbled to myself, I pushed myself to my feet. I saw a lot of water, it was a river. I looked at myself, I was in a gentleman's suit. It was old fashioned, but it was familiar. I looked up and saw a town. I decided to investigate, people walked around, hardly noticing. I saw a guard in red, I approached him.

" Excuse me, but I am new here. Can you tell me where I am? " I asked

" Of course, this is Bowerstone Market. " The guard said helpfully.

" Ok, thank you " I decided to look around. I contained my excitement, I was in Albion! I looked through the shops in great interest. I hoped my friends where ok, parts of Albion were really dangerous. I smiled at how Jade would react. She was a huge Fable fan, and a utter Benjamina. I looked thoughtfully at a sword, poor Jade, who would she stay close too? Reaver or Ben? I worried about Hayley and Chelsee, Nether of them had played Fable, Jade had told them a great deal of it. But I doubted that wouldn't be any help now we had been split up. Someone bumped into me. I turned to see a familiar face, Elise.

" Sorry sir! " She gasped

" It's ok, do you want some help? " I knelt to help pick up the items she had dropped.

" That would be great " She smiled, I helped carry her things to her house. Her parents smiled as they saw me helping their daughter, I set the things on the table. " Thank you, would you care to stay for dinner? " she offered

" Sure, I am in hurry today " I answered truthfully. Elise smiled brightly, she began to make dinner and her parents began asking me questions, I tried to answer truthfully, I told them that I wasn't from Albion and I didn't have a penny to my name. They felt sorry and offered me to stay until I got my life on track. I accepted gladly, I promised to help out with as much as possible. I hoped my friends had found someone to help them...

**Hayley pov **

I felt someone lightly pressing a damp cloth to my head. My eyes fluttered open, I saw a boy with soft brown hair. I sat up slowly, I looked around I couldn't see my friends. I realised that I was wearing a nice dress, I wonder how on earth did I get into it.

" Are you ok? " He asked, I rubbed the back of my head tiredly.

" I think so... I need to find my friends... " I pushed myself up, but almost fell back. The boy caught me, I was slightly dazed.

" You need to rest first. You were passed out in industrial. I brought you to my house, I am Elliot by the way " the boy smiled kindly, he sat me back on the bed I had been lying on.

" Where am I now? Apart from your house " I looked at him questionly.

" Your in Bowerstone Market, I will gladly show you around once you're back in full health " Elliot smiled, I believed that I had found a new friend, the name sounded familiar, but there were loads of Elliot's so I thought nothing of it.

" Thanks, I hope my friends are ok" I sighed

" If you want, I will gladly help you find them " Elliot offered

" Really? That will be great, thank you " I grinned

" Can you stand? " Elliot asked

" If you help me up I might be able to " I said, Elliot helped me to my feet. I stumbled at first, but I soon steadied myself.

"Will you be wanting that tour? " Elliot smiled

" Yes, I might see one of my friends " I took his hand.

He showed me all around Bowerstone, I thought I saw Dennis with a girl, but I didn't get a better look. I was sad at the amount of poor homeless people there were. Elliot told me that the king didn't care about the people, that angered me, but I allowed Elliot to lead me back to his, he said I could stay with him, he said he didn't want me to be sleeping on the streets, I looked up at the darkening sky, wishing my family and friends good night.

**Jade pov**

I was lying on something soft, I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed of flowers. I sat up and yawned, what happened? I recalled Dennis' game glowing, then this. I sat pondering the possibilities, I was still in my prom dress, I got up and patted it down to get the grass off it. I found a path, I followed it.

I found myself in a small village, with a lake and a hill that had ruins on it... OMG! I am in Millfields! I looked towards the hill, I looked at the Manor next to it. My heart began to beat fast, Reaver... I wondered if he was there... Oh, Jade snap out of it. Remember what he did... I couldn't help it, the fan girl in me wanted to see him. The normal me wanted to keep away. While I battled silently with myself, I heard a scream. Of course, Mercenaries attacked every now and then. I raced to the place I knew where I could find them. I saw one about to kill a woman, moved my hand as if to use a spell, I was surprised when a fire ball hurtled towards the mercenary, I never expected that to happen. I just grinned and carried on shooting inferno at the outlaws, the guards had stepped in too help. Together, we defeated all of them. They thanked me, I said it was nothing. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to see a familiar man. His ginger hair reminded me of Dennis.

" Um... Can I help you? " I asked, the man I knew was Reaver's servant Barry hatch.

" Indeed miss, my Mastew Weaver wishes to see you. " He said. I tried not to think about what Reaver would need me for.

" Lead the way " I nodded, I grumpily followed him, I made a mental note, if Reaver tried anything, not matter how much I fancied him, I would burn him with my power.

I was taken to the study, Barry knocked.

" Enter. " I heard Reaver say, I was allowed into the study. I saw Reaver drinking wine, he looked at me over his glass." Please sit, Barry will you get our guest a drink? "

" Water, please" I told him

" Wouldn't you prefer some wine, my dear? " Reaver asked

" I don't drink " I looked at him, his hair was slightly ruffled and I saw his love heart beauty mark. I was tempted to laugh but I halt my breath. I thanked Barry for my water and took a sip.

" Well, here I was, believing that I am the last hero " Reaver muttered

" Well, sorry to disappoint you " I replied.

" I am not disappointed, my dear. " Reaver waved his finger at me" Accurately, I am quite excited. Another hero... " He looked at me weirdly.

" Don't be getting any ideas "I warned him, taking another sip.

"If that is what you want, anyway my dear, I must ask you... Where have you been hiding?"

" I am not from here , so I guess I have been hiding at home " I answered truthfully.

" So, my guess is that you don't have a place to stay? " Reaver smirked

" No " I said, I would have said more but I couldn't think of anything else.

" You are welcome to stay here " Reaver offered.

" I would appreciate it " I nodded, Reaver called Barry and told him to show me to the guest room. Tomorrow, I would have to look for my friends, I had to avoid any contact with Reaver at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.

The 4 heroes ~ Chapter 2~ the start of the adventure

_**Chelsee POV **_

I spent the night enjoying the company of the Swift Bagde. I had found out that the King had placed them here to get rid of the Hollowmen. During that time, I had remembered where I had heard of Ben Finn. Jade, she never shut up about her two favourite men in the Fable universe, Ben Finn and Reaver. I had to admit, after my close in counter with a hollowman. I wasn't to thrilled to learn that they attacked a few nights a week. I was lucky to arrive on a night when only a few Hollowmen attacked. I slept through the morning, content for the first time since coming to this world.

"Chelsee? " I heard someone whisper my name. I lazily opened my eyes to see Ben knelt next to me.

" Is something wrong? " I mumbled

" They will be here soon, so I thought I would come and warn you " Ben told me

" Um... Ok, thanks. If anyone falls I be ready to back you up " I got up from the blanket I had been sleeping on.

" Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to fight if you don't want too" he said

"I'll fight, I can't have you guys doing all the latest work, can I? " I grinned up at him, his blue twinkled.

" If you say so, you will find the weapons over there " Ben pointed over to a corner of the fort which had boxes piled up.

" Ok, I stay back until someone is hurt" I headed over to the weapons. I was given a cutless and a rifle. I stayed back as all the men got up on the wall and got ready for the first wave of Hollowmen. I listened to the consent gun shots. I sighed heavily, how did Jade even like this as a game?

Subconsciously, my eyes traveled over to the gates,. I noticed that it was shaking.

"Major Swift? I think you might want to get the men down here " I called

" Why? " Swift looked down at me

" I believe that the Hollowmen are trying to get in... " I pointed at the gate.

" All men at the gate! " Major Swift commanded. All the men were just about to join me on the ground, but the Hollowmen burst in.

" Oh dear... " I looked at the Hollowmen as they ganged up on me. Wait, did Hollowmen even gang up on people?

" Chelsee, look out! " Ben yelled. A hollowman raised his weapon. I trust my arm out to shield myself (stupid, I know), I never felt the rusty blades touch me. I looked up, the Hollowman had been frozen. Another hollowman took its place. I did it again, freezing that hollowman too. I remember Jade saying that the main character is a hero that had 3 abilities. I had will, I was really happy. With my power, and the help of the Swift Bagde, the Hollowmen were defeated. We all sat down to celebrate and to watch me show off my new found power.

_**Dennis POV**_

I was up early in the morning, I intended to go to Millfields. I guessed that would be the first place Jade would go. We would have a better chance of finding Chelsee and Hayley together.

" Good morning, Dennis, sleep well? " Elise asked, she was already in the kitchen making breakfast

" Morning, I plan to look for my friends today. I don't know when I'll be back. " I said, I sat down at the table and she put a bowl of porridge in front of me. I began to eat quietly.

" Ok, don't go off to silverpines... " Elise began

" Because it is infested with balverines" I finished the porridge " I think my friend is in Millfields, so I shouldn't be long, if she is there"

"Ok, please don't be long. I think my parents like you being here" Elise smiled.

" Ok, I'll be back soon. " I grinned and left the house. It was nice to see Bowerstone up close, if not a bit intimidating. It was a lot bigger than I expected, but it was nice.

I headed to Millfields, I had a feeling that Jade was there, she had to be there. If not...well may Avo have mercy on whoever had the misfortune of incountering her.

I wondered into Millfields, and went straight to Reaver's manor. I watched a girl storming away from the gates leading to the manor. I guessed it was one of Reaver's whores. I went to the gates.

" Excuse me " I spoke to the guard. " But, I need to speak to Reaver"

"Sure, he is in his study" the guard muttered. I ended up running to the door, which was opened by Barry Hatch.

" Yes? " He asked

" I am here to speak to Reaver " I told him

" This way, Mastew Weaver is always happy to see new people " Barry said

'I don't doubt it ' I thought sourly.

" Mastew Weaver, there is someone here to see you " Barry opened the door to a study, Reaver sat there. I was amazed at the sight, Reaver was in deep thought. He looked up, he motioned to the seat across from him. I sat, slightly uncomfortable.

" What did you want to see me about? He asked

" I was hoping that you may know my friend. Jade, I had a feeling that she was around this area" I mumbled

" Jade...? " Reaver seemed to fall into deep thought again, he quickly snapped out of it." No, I have never known someone named Jade, it isn't a name usually given to people "

" Oh, ok. If you do meet her can you tell her Dennis is in Bowerstone Market? " I asked

" Of cause" Reaver nodded "Barry, can you show our guest out?" I followed Barry to the door. I left straight for Bowerstone.

It was dark when I had finally reached the market square. I heard a fight down an ally way. Two men buff men had blocked 3 smaller people, I knew one to be Elise, I gasped at the other two. It was Elliot and...

" Hayley! " Dennis yelled. The dark blonde girl turn to face him, relief washed over her face.

_**Hayley POV**_

I smiled at Dennis.

" You' re ok! " I grinned

" Yeah, hey, leave my friends alone! " Dennis yelled

" Oh, we're so scare. Ain't we Darren? " one of the men said, I was Dennis glower in anger, the next thing I knew he had blades swirling around him. The shot at the men only to be replaced seconds later.

" Dennis? What did you just do? " I asked horrified.

" Will... Hayley, you try! " Dennis told me

" ARE YOU CRAZY! " I yelled

" Just chill and do it! " Dennis growled. I glared at him, before I could do anything one of the men grabbed me.

" Let me go! " I cried, I placed my hands on his chest. I felt something pulsating down my arms. The next thing I knew was that I landed on my feet, as the man dropped to the floor.

" Shock, stuns the people hit by it...useful in tight spaces" Dennis mumbled to himself. We had scared off the both men. Elliot placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That was amazing! I never guessed you were a hero " he smiled

" Hero? " I looked over at Dennis" I guessed that you have an idea how we got here? "

" Nope, I think Jade will have more of an idea " Dennis said

" You two know each other? " Elise asked

" Yes, Elise, this is one of my friends. Hayley" Dennis introduced us.

"Elise... Isn't that a..." I began, Dennis butted in.

" I'll explain later. Let's get inside before those creeps come back with more friends " Dennis hushed me.

" We, our houses have been destroyed" Elise sighed heavily

"The King has gone too far "Elliot nodded

" I... Know of another place. Follow me " Dennis grinned, he led the way, I walked next to him.

" Where are we Dennis? " I asked

" You know the Fable game? " Dennis said in a hushed voice

" Yeah, but I don't see... " I began

" This is the Fable universe, the game. We were sent here. I don't know how or why, we just were" Dennis explained

"I bet Jade is in her element. With Ben Finn, King Logan and Reaver " I grinned.

" Of cause, Jade might be in morning wood." Dennis said "I thought she would be in Millfields for sure. Anyway, here we are" Dennis opened the door to the sewage. We walked close to each other. Dennis stopped when we reached piles of boxes.

" Hello? We are here to join the revolution! " Dennis yelled, much to our surprise.

" Why would we accept you amongst us? " a black girl came out, followed by some men.

" Surely you would like two heroes on your side. " Dennis told her, he created the magic blades again. He looked at me, understanding, I created the lighting I had used before against the men.

" I thought the old queen was the last one " the woman said.

" We are not from here, so we want to help. The King won't stand a chance against 2 heroes... " Dennis halt out his hand to shake her hand" Can we join, Page? "

" Wait! Dennis, what if Jade and Chelsee are heroes too? " I said.

" Who is Jade and Chelsee? " Page asked

" They are friends of ours, but we were parted. We need to find them too. " Dennis sighed thoughtfully" I would hate it if Chelsee joins the king. "

" Won't Jade join him? " Page looked at him confused

" we are not from this world, Jade knows all the dangers here. " I burst out.

" Not from this world? " page looked between us.

" Let's go and sit down, it is a long story " Dennis said, Page nodded and led us deeper into the base.

_**Jade POV **_

I had a wash and changed into one of the nighties I found in the wardrobe. It was really short so I put on a dressing gown, I sighed heavily, it was see through. I paced the room, I had to wait for someone to collect me for dinner. My thought were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. I turned to see Reaver coming in, he looked at me up and down. I glared at him.

" Yes, you may come in Reaver. I could of been getting changed! " I growled

" Now, that would have been a most enjoyable sight, Mon Amore" Reaver smiled

"Casse-pieds monsieur " I raised my brow at the shocked look on Reaver's face.

" Tu parle francais. " Reaver asked

" Oui, I learnt it in school. " I said

" You amaze me young hero. I insist that you tell me more about yourself. " Reaver took my arm, linking it with his.

" Ok, if you say so " I mumbled as he led me down to the dinning hall.

We sat at the table, Reaver asked me loads of questions about myself.

" Is there anything you enjoy doing? " Reaver asked

" I like writing, drawing, reading and singing " I answered

" Oh, please sing for me, mon Amore. " Reaver grinned

" I don't really sing well... " I protested

" I must hear you sing my dear" Reaver's Sea blue eyes burned into my hazel eyes.

"Fine! " I sighed with a roll of my eyes. I cleared my throat...

" The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen

A Kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.

We now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care, what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway... " I fell silent. I had sung let it go from Frozen... I would of sung do you want to build a snowman, but decided better of it. Reaver seemed to think over my voice for a while, before a sly grinned graced his face.

" You were right about not having a good voice " he smiled

" Yeah, thanks " I grumbled sarcastically.

" What about your other interests? " Reaver asked

" I can draw, when I feel like it, same with Reading and writing " I took another bite from my meal.

" Um, your are strange, I don't believe I have met someone like you before " Reaver eyed me weirdly

" And you never know anyone else like me " I growled, I had always liked Reaver, but now I had finally met him... I have never wanted to kill someone so badly before.

After a while, I was finally allowed to go to bed. I rushed up to my room, before Reaver could suggest anything.

The next morning, I got up early, had breakfast and ran out the manor long before Reaver had woken up. I had to find my friends...

I returned when night had returned, luckily Reaver was in his study so I was able to get to bed without him knowing. I had no luck, I couldn't find any of my friends, feeling depressed I fell asleep.

_**Somewhere else in Albion**_

A girl with dark purple hair lay in a dark forest. She stired, before sitting up.

" What the...? " She yawned, she looked around. The last thing she could remember was walking past Jade and her other friends at mc donalds... " Dam it, Ellie what have you got yourself into? " she sighed. She got up and went to check out the surroundings.

_Author's note : my friend Ellie wanted to join my fan fiction, do here she is. Hope you liked it. _


	3. Chapter 3

The 4 heroes ~ chapter 3 ~ The journey of friends.

_So, Jade's with Reaver, Chelsee with Ben Finn, Dennis with Elise and Hayley with Elliot. I added my friend Ellie ( At her request) she is not going to be a hero, yet she will have a lot of fun in this fanfic. Another of my friends (Yes another one) will be joining, he will play an interesting part too. Hope you enjoy it, read and review. _

_**Chelsee POV**_

I sat with the soldiers, eating the mushy meat they have to ration around. After a few bites, I had to put the half eaten tin on the ground.

"Ben, Where does a man called Reaver live?" I looked at him, he was cleaning his rifle. He stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously

"I have a feeling that one of my friends are there" I told him

"Um, he lives in Millfields... " Ben put his rifle across his back. " Wait there... " He left me alone. I prayed that Jade was ok, I knew what Reaver was like... Most because she had told me everything she knew, which was pretty much everything.

"Ben tells me that your off to find your friends" Major Swift came over to me, Ben was right behind him.

"Yes sir" I stood, Swiftie smiled.

"You have a good heart Chelsee, but be careful. If Logan finds out your a hero he will hunt you." Swiftie warned me

"I understand, I will be careful, Promise " I promised

"Good, I hope to see you here again" Swiftie patted my shoulder "Ben will accompany you, he is the strongest man here"

"Ok, Ready to go?" I looked at him, Ben grinned.

"I was born ready" He chuckled

"Lets go then" I smiled. We left the fort, and headed to Bowerstone Industrial.

"So, what is your friend like? Crazy I guess, if she is with Reaver" Ben asked

"Yep! But that's her good point, don't worry, Jade is only a little older than me. She knows not too mess with guys like Reaver" I reassured him, come to think about it, Jade's birthday was coming up, I wondered if I could get a top saying 'I saved Albion and all I got was this lousy t-shirt. ' or' Get back to work you miserable peasant' Jade had always wanted one of those tops, I had no idea why...

I saw a girl with black hair, I recognised the bar across the top of her right ear.

"Ellie!" I yelled, much to Ben's surprise.

The girl turned to face us, a smile spread across her face.

_**Ellie POV**_

"Chelsee!" I called, running over.

"You are here too?" Chelsee grinned

"I guess, but I have no idea where 'Here' is" I signed "Is Jade here?"

"Yeah, I think she maybe at Reaver's manor... " Chelsee began

"Wait, when you say Reaver, do you mean THE REAVER? The dude that likes killing anyone who gets in his way? " I asked

"Yes... Jeez, I have just remembered, you have a personality like Reaver's. " Chelsee signed.

"So, she's a whore?" Ben asked suddenly.

"Yep! I live on a street corner after all" I grinned, Chelsee laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, isn't Reaver from a game?"

"Game? " Ben looked between us.

"Lets find somewhere to sit, it is a long story" Chelsee said, Ben nodded, he lead us into Bowerstone Industrial.

_**Dennis POV**_

I sat on the edge of a table, Elise by my side. Hayley sat on a chair, next to Elliot. Page stood at the map table.

"Let me get this right... You're not from this world?" Page said.

"Yes" I nodded

"You were split up from your other friends?"

"Yes "

"and you want to help the resistance and search for your friends?"

"Now you've got it" I clapped my hands once

"Anything else?" Page tapped the map

"Yeah. Hayley has autism, tapping starts it off" I told her, Page stopped, Hayley smiled at me thankfully.

"I see, I guess it will be helpful to 2 heroes on our side " Page said, I was about to reply, but a rebel, Kidd, came running in.

"Page, a member of the SwiftBrigade has been sighted in Bowerstone Industrial! " He said.

"The SwiftBrigade? You two, " Page pointed at me and Hayley," I want you to find out what he is doing here "

"Ok, Come on Hayley " I got up, we left the rebel base.

"What is wrong about a member of the Swift brigade being here?" Hayley asked

"Well, in the game, the Swift Brigade are stationed at MourningWood fort. " I said

"Why would one be here?" Hayley was confused

"I don't know, but I... " I began, but Hayley had began to run. "Hayley?" I asked

"CHELSEE!" Hayley yelled

_**Hayley POV**_

I raced over to Chelsee, and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"H... Hayley? " Chelsee gasped

"I was worried I would never see you again" I sniffed, I was overcome with emotion.

"It's great to see you, and you Dennis" Chelsee grinned, I let Chelsee go and turned to Dennis, who joined them.

"Chelsee, Ellie, you're here too" Dennis smiled, he looked at Ben Finn. "So, you're the member of the Swift Brigade that is in Bowerstone Industrial? "

"You knew that we were here?" Ben was surprised

" The Rebels" Dennis said bluntly.

"Have you found Jade?" Chelsee asked

"No, we know for a fact Jade is a fan girl for 3 guys. " Dennis said.

"Ben, but Jade wasn't in MourningWood" Chelsee said

"Reaver, but Dennis check out Reaver's manor, with no luck. " I said

"And Logan" Dennis sighed

"If your friend is with the king she is doomed" Ben said

"But Jade also liked the history " Ellie said.

"The guild door was blocked off, we won't be able to get into the Chamber of fate, Wraitmarsh... She would die, Bloodstone is a possibility as is brightwood" Dennis counted

"I don't believe this place is safe to talk out in the open" Ben said

"Yeah, let's head back to the hide out" Dennis told us.

"What?!" Page was horrified.

"We need to get into the castle, Jade might be there" Dennis repeated.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Page almost yelled.

"Listen here you, I will sacrifice my life to save my friend!" Ellie said

"Really?" Page looked at her.

"Pffff. Jade wishes!" Ellie laughed.

"Are you a hero?" Page asked

"Nope" Ellie tried casting a spell "Just plain old me deary. " Dennis, Chelsee and I burst out laughing.

"I will see what I can do, but it will take careful planning" Page said.

"Thank you Page" I smiled, the rest of us left the main room.

"Do you think, as heroes, we have to lead the revolution? " Chelsee asked

"Well, Logan is an only child, we are the only heroes in Albion. Apart from Reaver." Dennis said

"Than, everything Jade has told us about Fable 3...that will happen" I asked " the darkness... "

"Jade will know what to do, lets just find her first" Ellie said. We just agreed.

_**Brandon POV/In Silverpines**_

I woke up in a forest, my eyes were cliudy and my back felt that it had been ripped to shreds . I tried to sit up, but pain shot through me. I reached behind and felt my back, 3 long cuts ran across it. I looked around, wolf like creatures sat around, watching me... Balverines! I cried out in pain, I just wanted to curl up and die, as the pain began to die down, I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my hands, they were clawed and furry. Of course... If you survive a balverine attack, you become one...

A white balverine, the leader, came over to me. I began to back off, they stopped and waited for my fear to die down. Than approached me again , they began to clean cuts on my back. I looked back at my paws, the fur was gold. Brandon, the golden balverine. I liked it. There was a loud crack, causing me to jump back. Reaver entered the circle of balverines.

"Good evening, my friends" He said, he really was a pompus twat. I watched as the white balverine transformed into a woman with a scar across her face.

"What Reaver?" She asked, leading him away from the pack. I watched them disappear into the forest. After a while, the leader returned without Reaver.

"Reaver wants to invite us to a party, but be prepared. " She told everyone. She than turned to me, at that moment, I realised she was naked. " You need to know how to change form" I nodded, dammit I would have to start carrying an extra pair of clothes.

_**Jade POV**_

I woke up the next morning, I yawned and stretch, only than did I realise that I wasn't alone. I sat up and saw Reaver lying next to me. I cried out and pushed myself away from him, which resulted in me falling to the floor.

"Morning, I must say that I really like the view" Reaver grinned

"You complete pervert!" I growled, getting to my feet.

"Pervert, moi?" Reaver looked hurt, I knew he was mocking me because of the smirk on his face.

"Yes, after all, you are ancient, I am only 16" I told him

"Only 16..." He seemed a little surprised to hear that.

"Yes, now, can you leave?" I asked

"Of course, ah, I have planned a party for later, I assure you, it will be a riot" He got out of the bed and left. I hope groaned, the complete manwhore. Didn't he say a party? It will be a riot... I groaned again and lay on the bed, the wheel of misfortune... I sighed

, I would have to fight, if Reaver intends me to be the entertainment. I sat up again, what would I wear to the party... My prom dress? I guess, than if Reaver asks me to be the entertainment, I can ask to change. Yes, that is my plan!

"Than he can let me go and I can find my friends!" I smiled, Reaver should regret messing with a hero!

Later, after most of the ceremonies and what not. I had changed as Reaver asked me to be the entertainment, as I had guessed. I began to battle my way through, hobbes wolves, mercenaries, sandfuries. I was blooded, but most of the blood wasn't mine.

"Is that all Reaver? " I asked, in reply he spun the wheel. Balverines. I looked at the people watching, a gold balverine jumped down. I must admit, I had never heard of a gold balverine before. It looked like it was about to strike, but instead it transformed and I was pulled into a hug.

" Jade! " The balverine chuckled

" Brandon... You're naked! " I gasped

" yeah, I need to start carrying extra clothes around. " Brandon laughed.

" I have a feeling you will not fight... " Reaver said

" No, if she is a friend of Brandon's she is a friend of ours. " I looked up to see a woman smiling. " We'll take our leave. " The Balverines left.

" You may keep him as a pet, also I want you to a company me to a party at the castle tonight " With that, Reaver vanished behind doors.

" He just tried to kill you, and now you're his date to a party? " Brandon said

" I am just as confused as you " I nodded" Now please get some clothes on! " Brandon chuckled and transformed. " I will go to the party, but follow us, I don't trust him at all" Brandon nodded understanding.

_So, that is Chapter 3, what do you think? I have already planned what is to happen. With great help from my friends. But I have a feeling all my friends will come into this. Sophie is joining, but will not last long and a talking/insulting gnome by the name of Tim will join the 4 , I worry about my state of mind, I want your opinions, please. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	4. Chapter 4

The 4 heroes ~ chapter 4 ~ The unlikely reunion

_Soooo, Jade is the only one missing from the group. Reaver's lies get found out and the group meet the tyrant king. Hehe, I have a great plan for the party... Well not so great for Jade or Logan , but still great! Read, Review and enjoy. _

_**Chelsee POV**_

"Are you sure?" I asked

"It is the only way to see if Jade is in the castle" Dennis said

"So, who will be coming?" Page looked around us.

"Me, Dennis, Hayley and Ben" I said

"And me so that makes 5 people..." Page muttered

"3 of which are heroes" Dennis added

"Kidd, try abd get 5 outfits suitable for a party at the castle" Page told her right hand man.

"4" I said. "I can wear my prom dress, if it is possible to have it cleaned"

"Make it 4, and get Chelsee's dress cleaned" Page told him, I gave Kidd my prom dress.

"So, what about Elise and I?" Elliot asked

"Stay here, I would hate it if you guys were hurt" Dennis told them

"Once we have found Jade, we will be back " I said

"Yeah, but me, I want to hear why Reaver is immortal from his own mouth" Ellie whispered to me. I chuckled quietly.

We were taught how to use guns and swords. Dennis, Hayley and I were naturals, Dennis muttered how we must have all 3 abilities.

I left Dennis and Hayley fighting, I sat down on a chair. I was tired, that was the biggest physical workout I ever had.

"Are you ok?" I looked around to see Ben.

"Yep, but I need to rest before we go to the castle... " I stopped, I had a feeling that Jade was going to the party, but not sure If she was at the Castle at that moment.

"Sure thing, I'll come and get you when it's time to go" Ben left, I leaned on the table, I hoped we could find her...

_**Ellie POV**_

I put on a pinky dress, I hated it.

"Why do I have to wear THIS?" I asked

"So you will fit in" Page said, she tightened the corset, I liked corset but I swear Page was trying to kill me! She finished tieing it up. Finally! I went to find Chelsee, she was asleep at a table, Ben was trying to wake her up.

"CHELSEE! I yelled, Chelsee jumped up, then glared at me.

"What?" She yawned

"Time to get ready for the party, Ben was trying to wake you up" I grinned

"Oh, sorry..." Chelsee blushed

"Page has your dress, once your ready, we'll set off" I told her

"Ok, Thanks Ellie" Chelsee smiled, she went to find Page.

"Do you think your friend is at the castle?" Ben asked

"Yes, but if I am wrong, we will have to go travelling just to find her, she knows more about this world than the rest of us" I said "Once we are together, she'll know what to do... I hope."

"Umm..." Ben replied, I sighed and went to join the others. I hoped Jade's plan is to stay with Reaver.

_**Hayley POV**_

"And...done" Elliot said as he tied up the back of my dress. I blushed and turned to face him.

"Thank you" I smiled

"You are very welcome my lady. But please...Be careful, the king is not to be trusted." Elliot told me.

"We all know, believe me when I say Jade never shuts up about the game" Chelsee, Ellie and Dennis came in. Ben was at Chelsee's side.

"She is adictted to it, but I guess she will be helpful now. She knows this world back to front." Dennis said " One of these days, I will regret saying that" He added.

"Why?" Page asked

"Well, Jade is ...er...Strange..." Dennis said

"Very werid" Ellie agreed.

"Bio-poplar, you never know how she is feeling, unless you know her well. But she is also violent at times. So, insulting her is not the best thing to do" Chelsee added "and don't touch her stories or drawings if you want to live"

"She doesn't seem to nice" Page admitted.

"She is but she has a very short fuse at the best of times." I said

"Much like another person we know" Dennies grinned at me, I glared back.

"So, are we ready to be off?" Ben asked

"Yes" Page answered "Let's go"

_**Dennis POV**_

We walked down the path to the castle, It was even more beautiful in life. I could help but admire the surroundings.

"This place is huge..." Chelsee gasped, I looked around and saw the tower.

"Look up there" I pointed to it.

"That tower?What about it?" Hayley asked

"That is Lord Lucien's old study, the place Rose was kill and Sparrow shot from the window.

"Oh, Jade metioned that" Chelsee said, her brow creased in worry "It is quite far up, isn't it?"

"Yup, A hero could fall from that a live, heroes must have really strong bones." I smiled

"Yep, suck it up, hero boy" Ellie grummbled, them ruffled my hair."Your hair is still really soft!"

"Cut it out!" I waved her arm off,"Lets fine Jade and get away from here" We all entered the castle

_**Brandon POV**_

I sat up in a tree watching the people entering the castle, Jade and Reaver had arrived early, So i watched the other people join the party. In the crowd, I saw a boy with unbelieveable red hair and a girl with purple...They are here! Hayley, Dennis, Ellie? Chelsee too. They were with Ben and Page. I grinned, atleast they were with decent people. I looked at the castle once again, we'll be a team soon enough.

_**Jade POV**_

I wore my prom dress, it was different to what the other people were wearing, Reaver was leading my through the crowd to introduce me to Logan. I was nervous, Who could blame me. Too of the fitest guys in Albion were in the same room, I just wanted to have a major fan girl moment there and than, but thought better of it.

"AH, your majesty" Reaver bowed, to Logan, Logan turned to face us, I felt my face burn up. ~ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh~ I curtised , my eyes never left his.

"Who is this?" Logan looked at me

"This Jade, she is a friend of mine" Reaver explianed

"A whore more like" Logan turned his back to me.

"A what!" I glared at him. "I couldn't less if you were a king or not, but it is rude to accuse someone of being something they are not!" I stood up strainght., Reaver looked gobsmaked.

"I see, So, you are not a whore. " Logan grinned.

"No, I become lost and Reaver allowed me to stay in his manor. That is all." I growled, he looked somewhat amused "I thought a king was meant to be a glentlemen, I guess I have been proven wrong"

"Jade, do you say her name was?" Logan looked at Reaver

"Yes, she is a hero too" Reaver said

"A hero?" Logan looked at me surprised

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, before Logan was able to answer, there a crack of a gun. I turned to see a dear friend pointing a gun to the back of Reaver's head.

"Who ar..." Logan began.

"Dennis George Medlicott, Put that gun away now!" I told him, Dennis looked at me "Put that gun away, now" He pouted and put it away. Ellie was heading over, her eyrs glued to Reaver. "Alicia May Lowe, don't, I know what you are thinking." Chelsee was doing something, and Hatley had got into an argument with a nobleman "Hayley Alexandra Smith, stop it. Chelsee Leanne Melia, what the hell are you doing?" My friends all looked at me, I sighed, my back was turned to Dennis, I turned to look at him, he had drawn a sword. "Dennis!" I cried in exasperation, I took his sword "Jeez, what were you guys thinking?"

"Well, to help you" Chelsee said

"By gatecrashing the party... At the castle?" I looked between them, the crowd watched us.

"Sorry. It seemed like a good thing to do at the time..." Dennis sighed, suddenly a gun went off, I saw Page pointing a gun at Logan. I have no idea why, but I jumped in front of Logan, it hit my chest.

"Jade!" Hayley cried, I moved my hands, they were red, I fell to my knees as blood pooled from the gun wound.


	5. Chapter 5

The 4 heroes ~ chapter 4 ~ The unlikely reunion

_Soooo, Jade is the only one missing from the group. Reaver's lies get found out and the group meet the tyrant king. Hehe, I have a great plan for the party... Well not so great for Jade or Logan , but still great! Read, Review and enjoy. _

_**Chelsee POV**_

"Are you sure?" I asked

"It is the only way to see if Jade is in the castle" Dennis said

"So, who will be coming?" Page looked around us.

"Me, Dennis, Hayley and Ben" I said

"And me so that makes 5 people..." Page muttered

"3 of which are heroes" Dennis added

"Kidd, try abd get 5 outfits suitable for a party at the castle" Page told her right hand man.

"4" I said. "I can wear my prom dress, if it is possible to have it cleaned"

"Make it 4, and get Chelsee's dress cleaned" Page told him, I gave Kidd my prom dress.

"So, what about Elise and I?" Elliot asked

"Stay here, I would hate it if you guys were hurt" Dennis told them

"Once we have found Jade, we will be back " I said

"Yeah, but me, I want to hear why Reaver is immortal from his own mouth" Ellie whispered to me. I chuckled quietly.

We were taught how to use guns and swords. Dennis, Hayley and I were naturals, Dennis muttered how we must have all 3 abilities.

I left Dennis and Hayley fighting, I sat down on a chair. I was tired, that was the biggest physical workout I ever had.

"Are you ok?" I looked around to see Ben.

"Yep, but I need to rest before we go to the castle... " I stopped, I had a feeling that Jade was going to the party, but not sure If she was at the Castle at that moment.

"Sure thing, I'll come and get you when it's time to go" Ben left, I leaned on the table, I hoped we could find her...

_**Ellie POV**_

I put on a pinky dress, I hated it.

"Why do I have to wear THIS?" I asked

"So you will fit in" Page said, she tightened the corset, I liked corset but I swear Page was trying to kill me! She finished tieing it up. Finally! I went to find Chelsee, she was asleep at a table, Ben was trying to wake her up.

"CHELSEE! I yelled, Chelsee jumped up, then glared at me.

"What?" She yawned

"Time to get ready for the party, Ben was trying to wake you up" I grinned

"Oh, sorry..." Chelsee blushed

"Page has your dress, once your ready, we'll set off" I told her

"Ok, Thanks Ellie" Chelsee smiled, she went to find Page.

"Do you think your friend is at the castle?" Ben asked

"Yes, but if I am wrong, we will have to go travelling just to find her, she knows more about this world than the rest of us" I said "Once we are together, she'll know what to do... I hope."

"Umm..." Ben replied, I sighed and went to join the others. I hoped Jade's plan is to stay with Reaver.

_**Hayley POV**_

"And...done" Elliot said as he tied up the back of my dress. I blushed and turned to face him.

"Thank you" I smiled

"You are very welcome my lady. But please...Be careful, the king is not to be trusted." Elliot told me.

"We all know, believe me when I say Jade never shuts up about the game" Chelsee, Ellie and Dennis came in. Ben was at Chelsee's side.

"She is adictted to it, but I guess she will be helpful now. She knows this world back to front." Dennis said " One of these days, I will regret saying that" He added.

"Why?" Page asked

"Well, Jade is ...er...Strange..." Dennis said

"Very werid" Ellie agreed.

"Bio-poplar, you never know how she is feeling, unless you know her well. But she is also violent at times. So, insulting her is not the best thing to do" Chelsee added "and don't touch her stories or drawings if you want to live"

"She doesn't seem to nice" Page admitted.

"She is but she has a very short fuse at the best of times." I said

"Much like another person we know" Dennies grinned at me, I glared back.

"So, are we ready to be off?" Ben asked

"Yes" Page answered "Let's go"

_**Dennis POV**_

We walked down the path to the castle, It was even more beautiful in life. I could help but admire the surroundings.

"This place is huge..." Chelsee gasped, I looked around and saw the tower.

"Look up there" I pointed to it.

"That tower?What about it?" Hayley asked

"That is Lord Lucien's old study, the place Rose was kill and Sparrow shot from the window.

"Oh, Jade metioned that" Chelsee said, her brow creased in worry "It is quite far up, isn't it?"

"Yup, A hero could fall from that a live, heroes must have really strong bones." I smiled

"Yep, suck it up, hero boy" Ellie grummbled, them ruffled my hair."Your hair is still really soft!"

"Cut it out!" I waved her arm off,"Lets fine Jade and get away from here" We all entered the castle

_**Brandon POV**_

I sat up in a tree watching the people entering the castle, Jade and Reaver had arrived early, So i watched the other people join the party. In the crowd, I saw a boy with unbelieveable red hair and a girl with purple...They are here! Hayley, Dennis, Ellie? Chelsee too. They were with Ben and Page. I grinned, atleast they were with decent people. I looked at the castle once again, we'll be a team soon enough.

_**Jade POV**_

I wore my prom dress, it was different to what the other people were wearing, Reaver was leading my through the crowd to introduce me to Logan. I was nervous, Who could blame me. Too of the fitest guys in Albion were in the same room, I just wanted to have a major fan girl moment there and than, but thought better of it.

"AH, your majesty" Reaver bowed, to Logan, Logan turned to face us, I felt my face burn up. ~ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh~ I curtised , my eyes never left his.

"Who is this?" Logan looked at me

"This Jade, she is a friend of mine" Reaver explianed

"A whore more like" Logan turned his back to me.

"A what!" I glared at him. "I couldn't less if you were a king or not, but it is rude to accuse someone of being something they are not!" I stood up strainght., Reaver looked gobsmaked.

"I see, So, you are not a whore. " Logan grinned.

"No, I become lost and Reaver allowed me to stay in his manor. That is all." I growled, he looked somewhat amused "I thought a king was meant to be a glentlemen, I guess I have been proven wrong"

"Jade, do you say her name was?" Logan looked at Reaver

"Yes, she is a hero too" Reaver said

"A hero?" Logan looked at me surprised

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, before Logan was able to answer, there a crack of a gun. I turned to see a dear friend pointing a gun to the back of Reaver's head.

"Who ar..." Logan began.

"Dennis George Medlicott, Put that gun away now!" I told him, Dennis looked at me "Put that gun away, now" He pouted and put it away. Ellie was heading over, her eyrs glued to Reaver. "Alicia May Lowe, don't, I know what you are thinking." Chelsee was doing something, and Hatley had got into an argument with a nobleman "Hayley Alexandra Smith, stop it. Chelsee Leanne Melia, what the hell are you doing?" My friends all looked at me, I sighed, my back was turned to Dennis, I turned to look at him, he had drawn a sword. "Dennis!" I cried in exasperation, I took his sword "Jeez, what were you guys thinking?"

"Well, to help you" Chelsee said

"By gatecrashing the party... At the castle?" I looked between them, the crowd watched us.

"Sorry. It seemed like a good thing to do at the time..." Dennis sighed, suddenly a gun went off, I saw Page pointing a gun at Logan. I have no idea why, but I jumped in front of Logan, it hit my chest.

"Jade!" Hayley cried, I moved my hands, they were red, I fell to my knees as blood pooled from the gun wound.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Hope and a shocking announcement

_**Chelsee POV**_

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I sat up and saw a boy surrounded by the fort soldiers... That boy...!

"Brandon?" I asked, he looked over, Hayley, Dennis and Ellie woke too. Hayley smiled, she got up and ran to him.

"Brandon, you're here too!" She smiled.

"You know him?" Ben asked

"A friend. Brandon... How did..." I began

"Jade." He said, Ellie and I looked at each other hopefully.

"Is she ok?" I asked

"She was fine when I left, her orders, of course" Brandon said "Logan's locked her in the medical area of the castle."

"Jade hates being inside, especially if she is locked in" Dennis said

"Yeah, I had better go back... " Brandon began

"Please stay here!" Hayley begged

"I can't, I need to speak to my pack leader anyway." Brandon said

"Pack leader?" Ellie asked

"Er... Yeah... See I sorta... Kinda.. Became a Balverine..." Brandon explained

"A Balverine." I said, "They are those big wolf like things, right?"

"Sorta, see you soon" Brandon became a gold Balverine, and raced away .

"Cool" Ellie grinned

"That is the first time I have ever seen a gold Balverine. " Swift said

"Jade's alive... " Dennis grinned

"Yeah, but... Logan is after us. He knows Jade knows us..." I sighed

"What are you getting at?" Ellie asked

"How much longer is Jade going to be okay?" I said, looking at them "We all know what Logan can do" We all fell quiet.

_**Hayley POV**_

I sat watching Dennis and a group of soldier's playing cards. I couldn't help but think about what Chelsee said. Would Logan end up hurting Jade? She was a big sister to me... I looked around, Chelsee and Ellie were talking. I went over to them.

"Chelsee?" I asked

"Yeah?" She looked at me

"Do you think I could return to Elliot?" I asked

"Sure I can take her. I can see if I can worm any info from Reaver" Ellie said

"Are you sure?" Chelsee looked at her

"Yeah" Ellie nodded

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I'm going to try and get Reaver to tell me what is to happen to Jade." Ellie explained

"Don't you fancy him?" I pointed out

"Yeah, but Jade has been their for me a load of times, she is our friend, if not our family. " Ellie said" When you return to base, will you do me a favour? "

"Sure"

"Tell Page, Jafe's alive and she better watch her back"

"Will do" I nodded

"Let's go than, see you Chelsee. Bye guys" Ellie waved. We left the comfort of the fort and wondered into Marsh land of Mourning wood.

Ellie dropped me off at the rebel base, I went in to the nain chamber. All the rebeks were there..

"Hayley!" I saw Elliot, he ran over and hugged me

"Elliot" I smiled

"Where's Dennis?" Elise came forward

"With Chelsee" I saw Page. I glared at her "And thanks Page"

"She jumped in the way." Page said

"We went their to look for her, not kill Logan!" I told her angrily

"Humfph" Page grumbled

"But you're lucky, we found out Jade's alive. So, as a warning from someone who knows Jade well, watch your back. Jade isn't one to forgive and forget " I told her

"I... Er... I.." Page said nothing else, I stayed in Elliot's embrace, grateful for its warmth.

_**Dennis POV**_

" I win" Ben said for the millionth time.

" I give up " I sighed throwing down the cards. I noticed Chelsee packing a bag. "What are you doing Chelsee?" I called to her

"I am going to see if I can get in to the castle to see Jade" Chelsee put a loaf of bread in the bag, before closing it up.

"What... " I stopped "Where's Ellie and Hayley?"

"Ellie has gone to spy on Reaver, she if she can get any info from him. Hayley is at the rebel base with Elliot." Chelsee answered

"What about me?" I asked, Chelsee looked at me.

"Stay here" She said

"But..." I began

"Dennis. I am the oldest here, so please listen to me " Chelsee said

"fine" I sighed , Chelsee picked up the bag and left the fort.

I watched her go, Ben stood next to me.

"Is it true what she and Ellie said last night?" He asked

"What did they say?" I looked at him

"That Jade has multiple of crushes" Ben said

"Yeah, that is true" I nodded

"Hm... " Ben Mumbled. I sighed, I was alone, again.

_**Ellie POV**_

I stood near the manor, approached the door and knocked. A Butler opened the door.

"Excuse me, does Reaver live here?" I asked

"Yes, please come in. " He stepped aside, allowing me to enter. He lead me to a room upstairs, the Butler knocked.

"Who is it?" Someone asked

"Mastew Weavew, someone is here to see you " the Butler said.

"Let them in" the Butler opened the door, and I entered a royal like study. At the desk sat the evil, Devil... twisted, handsome... Extremely hot... Skillful... Reaver... The door closed behind me, Reaver looked up. I felt my heart in my throat. A smirk grew on his face.

"What interesting compare indeed" He grinned "Who are you, mon cher"

"I... I... " I stammered

"Don't worry, everyone charming woman who comes here is usually because they wish to place truth to... Certain rumours" Reaver smiled.

"I... Am not here for that..." I said, I wasyin conflict. Here was a guy I could relate too... But, he knew about Jade's fate...

"Oh, Really, from the look on your face, I can tell you are lying." Reaver chuckled.

"Where is Jade?" I asked

"Uh? You must be one of her friends, are you a hero too?" Reaver sat back, watching me.

"No... " I said

"Uh... Than You are no use to the king, do any of your other friends have hero abilities?" Reaver asked

"Why should I tell you? Just.. Take me to my friend! " I yelled

"You can tell the king yourself, and it just so happens that I have to meet with the king in an hour or so " Reaver stood up , he took my upper arm tightly. I winced in pain, he ended up dragging me from the room...

An hour (or so) later, I was in a dress. I hated it, and I was waiting with Reaver, too meet Logan.

" I am sorry I got wounded saving your sorry a..." a door slammed. I knew Jade's angry tones anywhere. The king came down the stairs.

"You bring another whore Reaver?" the king sighed

"I am Jade's friend. A heroless one" I told him.

"You can go and talk to her. She is killer mood" Logan said, a maid came from no where and showed me to the medical wing. The maid unlocked the door, once I was in she locked it again.

"How many..." Jade turned on me. She was pale. Well, paler than normal. She sighed happily. "Thank goodness, how are you Ellie?"

"Me? You got shot!" I said

"I know, I wish I hadn't... " She sighed" Logan won't leave me alone... "

"You have a crush on him... Right?" I looked at her

"I had a crush. Reaver is a prat too" Jade sighed. Than she smiled "For a bonus, Jasper should be coming to help me with these bandages soon" She lightly patted her chest. "Once I recover, Sir Walter Beck will be teaching me to fight. "

"And after that? The rest of us want to know the plan. You know this place better than any of us" I said "You are also the oldest"

"The plan? I thought it would be obvious..." Jade looked at me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We are going to follow the game" She grinned "We are going to start a revolution and lead it against Logan!" I looked at her. Oh dear... My friend had truly lost it...

_**Brandon POV**_

I raced to the pack territory, my leader was there. I stopped behind her, she looked at me. I bowed my head, I became human.

"Thank you for returning, I was worried about you " She smiled

"Sorry... I stayed with my friend, she was the one who made me conr here again..." I admitted

"Really? Were you planning on keeping away from us?" She asked.

"Sorta, I kinda don't belong here..." I sighed

"And you belong with your friend, who is now nothing like you?" A male glared

"They... We adopted each other as family." I sighed, I looked at him " I would have come earlier, but she was shot"

"Good" The male laughed

"That is why I didn't want to return! I don't want to be... This! You are monsters, I am someone who fell victim to it! " I growled" You know what? Forget it! I have better, more important to do! " I turned around

"Like what? What is more important?" our leader asked

"Helping my friend " I said and walked away.

_**Jade POV**_

At Logan's request, Ellie was helping me into a dress.

"You okay?" She asked as she tied up the back.

"I think... I am worried... What is he planning?" I groaned, painful shot through me. I halt on to wall to keep myself standing.

"Don't know" Ellie admitted. "But we'll be fine, if we'll get into trouble, the others will help us" I nodded, the door was unlocked and Logan came in. Ellie took my arm, she helped me to walk. Logan offered me his arm, but I didn't take it.

"Your friend won't be allowed to help you, Reaver is waiting for her. " Logan said. Ellie was about to argue back.

"I... I'll be okay... " I smiled weakly , I patted her arm. She sighed and went to find Reaver. I took Logan's arm, though I was unsure of his intentions. I limped beside him.

"I am sorry, for earlier" Logan said

"It's okay... " I replied

" You saved me, I don't want you to fear me" Logan told me

"It is more hatred, than fear. " I said" There... " I stopped and said no more.

" Please continue" Logan smiled

"No... I... " I fell silent again

"Hm... " Logan said no more. He lead me out on to the balcony. Loads of people where waiting, I froze, what was going on?

"My subjects, I know you have been waiting to hear what my news is." Logan said "I have planned to marry, the hero, Jade." He pushed me forward "Who saved me from a bullet." I said nothing, I couldn't say anything. I looked at the people in the crowd. I saw Chelsee, she looked as I felt. Horrified.

"Come" Logan tugged me away. Oh Jade, what have you got yourself into?

Logan didn't take me to the medical room, but somewhere else. Reaver and Ellie were heading our way, without thinking, I let go of his arm and raced towards my friend. Ellie and I met in the middle. I burst into tears, crying into her shoulder.

"You are a selfish, evil bastard, did you know that?" Ellie told Logan.

"I think you better take her home, Reaver" Logan said

"No! I am not leaving here without Jade" Ellie growled

"Please, let her stay... " I begged

"Fine Reaver, you may go" Logan said "Jade, come with me" He took my arm and pulled me away from my friend. I looked at her. "Find chelsee" I mouthed to her she nodded and went off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – And so it begins

_**Author's note – Sorry people, with college I have little time to write. I am working on all my fanfics, slowly. So, here's chapter 7. **_

_**Mari Cousland – When I read you review I just had to laugh, thus it is the reason I worked on completeing this chapter. I hope you enjoy. **_

_**R&R and enjoy everyone.**_

_**Chelsee POV**_

I stood in the masses, I was the only one who was horrified. I had to help, I pushed my way out of the crowd. I made my way round to the back, Ellie was running down the steps, she smiled in relief.

"Chelsee, Jade asked me to come and find you!" She raced over, I nodded

"Is she ok..?" I began

"She's fine." A buff man came down the steps, behind him was a butler helping Jade.

"JADE!" I smiled

"Keep it down, Logan went to the war room, Walter and Jasper helped me get away." She smiled "Now, we should run."

"Lady Jade…" The butler began

"How many times, it is Jade. I am no lady." She sighed,

"How are we going to get away, the gardens are guarded?" I asked

"Chelsee, there is another way." Jade smirked "Surely, you should have remembered what I told you?"

"It has been a hected few day Jade's." I looked at her. She laughed.

"Time to see the Great hero ." She smiled, our small group went to a small building, inside were two tombs.

"The catacombs…there's a secret passage here…right." I looked at Jade.

"Yep, First…" Jade hobbled towards a wall and pushed in a brick, the hands of a statue fell, revealing a seal. "A hero's most precious item. The guild seal. The only one left." Jade ended up having a sit down, rubbing the part where she was shot.

"You ok?" Ellie asked

"Healing, I'll be fine soon." Jade smiled, She looked at Me and Ellie. "One of you take it. I am not too bothered. It saves me meeting Thresea." Ellie and I nodded, I stepped forward and picked it up.

"Is something…" It suddenly glowed , engulfing everyone.

"Awww, Shit!" I heard Jade's voice. I looked around, Jade and Ellie stood next to me. "It brought all of us!"

"You need to hear this too, Jade Cowen." I turned to see a woman in a hood.

"I have heard it before, Born to lead, born to royal. Yahda yahda yahda." Jade grumbled "What are we doing here?"

"Sparrow only had Logan, I brought you and your friends here to lead the revolution." Thersea said

"Great, so I know what we have to do. Can we go now?" Jade asked

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I butted in, just so an argument didn't break out.

"Remember, do not try and change what happens." Thersea vanished.

We found ourselves back with the two men.

"So, what now?" Ellie asked, Jade shot a fireball at the hero symbol on the floor. The ground opened revealing a path.

"cool." I smirked

"Where are the others?" Jade asked

"The mourning wood fort." I told her.

"That's where we'll go first." Jade said. "I don't care what Thersea says. I know the mountians are the first place, but it gives me a chance to learn to use a sword and gun."

"You don't like Thersea do you?" Ellie laughed as we all ventured into the darkness, it closed behind us.

"Well, duh." Jade rolled her eyes. "Never did."

"Right…any reason?" I asked

"A big one, but for now lest get outta here." Jade said, I nodded. I Smiled

"We are finally back together now. The others will be happy!" I smiled

"Yeah, so will I! FREEDOM!" Jade yelled, Ellie, Jade and I laughed.

_**Ellie POV.**_

Jade and Chelsee had to fight off bats. We finally got to a teleportation thing, Chelsee shot it with ice and we were taken to a chamber with a map.

"The sanctuary!" Jade smiled, she stretched with a yawn.

"So, to Mourning wood?" the butler said.

"Yeah, but, we should take the monorail." Jade leaned over a map. "That way, we can…" She stopped "Ma this is confusing…Maybe we should follow the way it was. Start with Sabine, Then to Mourning wood." She looked over the map thoughtfully.

"So, what is the plan Jade?" I asked

"Ellie, get all our friends to mourning wood. Chelsee, will you come with me and Walter to Sabine, I'm gonna need help with the tasks he sets." Jade said

"sure." I smiled

"Ok." Chelsee nodded.

"So, this is where we part." I sighed

"Don't worry, it won't take long. I know what to do." Jade smiled, I nodded. We all hugged before heading our spate ways.

I walked to the bowerstone rebel base, Hayley and Elliot were walking around shops.

"Hayley ." I called

"Ellie!" She smiled.

"We've got Jade. Chelsee's with her. She wants us to go to the mourning wood fort. They will met us there." I told her.

"Really, great! Elliot, will you come with us?" Hayley asked

"Ok." He nodded.

"I'll come too." We all turned to see Elise.

"sure, lets go. Reaver and Logan won't be happy if they see me." I smirked. We raced from the streets. To the sewer and into mourning wood.

_**Hayley POV**_

I was happy that Ellie was back, and that Elise and Elliot were coming with us. The fort came into sight, I raced forward.

"Who goes there?" A guard asked

"It is I, Hayley, and Ellie is here too." I called, the gates opened. Dennis and Ben smiled as they saw us.

"Elise!" Dennis grinned, Elise hugged him, I sniggered. Ellie rolled her eyes, she walked in.

"Where's Chelsee?" Ben asked

"With Jade." Ellie said "She was going to come her first but, she decided to follow the way she knows. She didn't think it would work."

"You met Thersea then?" Dennis asked

"Yep, remined me never let Jade meet her again. Those two know how to make everyone nervous." Ellie sighed.

"So, they are following the game…they are going to Sabine, right?" Dennis said

"Yep." Ellie nodded

"Then, we'll have to help from her. Dennis, what happens when she's with Sabine?" I asked

"Goes and gets a treasure…and mercenaries." Dennis said

"We could send a man or two to help her." Ben suggested.

"The strongest." Ellie said

"Swift and Ben then." A guard said

"But…" Swift began.

"I'll look after the fort." Dennis said

"Me too. We are heroes, we can protect this place." I nodded

"Fine…Where are they going?" Swift asked

"Er… The dweller camp, then the Brightwall." Dennis had to think about it.

"Fine, lets go." Swift headed out, Ben followed. Everyone waved them off.

"Good luck." Ellie whispered.

_**Jade POV**_

The cold hit us like a freak storm. I shivered, creating a small flame to keep me warm. Walter lead the way down into the camp. We reached the gates, Walter turned to us.

"You, should…" He began

"Wait here? No, We need to see him now." I said, Chelsee looked at me.

"But…" Walter said

"I can't stay here long. I have a problem that gets worse in the cold. These clothes don't help." I growled. Walter sighed, the gates opened and we followed him. "also, I don't like standing around." I added to Chelsee who rolled her eyes.

"Sabine." Walter said

"Hello, Walter. " The woods king looked at us. "who are they?"

"I am Jade Cowen and this is my best friend Chelsee. We are heroes and we want to take Logan down." I stepped forward, bowing.

"Heroes…" Sabine looked at me. "To proves this, will you do 3 tasks?"

"I will." I nodded. Sabine smirked, Chelsee looked between us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The 3 tasks

_**Chelsee POV**_

I followed Jade down the mountain, She wanted to go as soon as possible.

"So, what do we do first?" I asked

"At the academy, there is a reliquary…Do you have the seal?" Jade looked at me, I nodded. "there is the magic music box from the second game."

"oh, the one that destroyed Lucien?" I asked, Jade nodded. "What does it do?"

"No idea." Jade grinned, laughing. "It is strange though, you never really find out. After it is given to Sabine, you never see it again."

"Ah, So all we have to do it is find it, fight mercinaries and ask brightwall to share its food." I went through our to-do list

"Pretty much…" Jade nodded, she stopped.

"what i…" I began , she pointed. WOLVES! "Cute." I smiled

"Er…chels, they are going to kill us!" Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Can't we tame them?" I asked

"Nope, each creature here attacks. Not sure why." Jade admitted, We continued running from the wolves, soon Jade pointed out Brightwall. "There it is, get there and we'll be safe!" She said, just as we ran into another pack of wolves.

"I don't think getting there in one piece is an option." I told her.

"I second that. We're going to have to kill them." Jade said "I don't it in the game, but in life?" She shook her head. There was a sudden round of gun shots, taking down all the wolves. Jade looked at them in surprise.

"Chelsee!" I turned and saw Ben and Major Swift. I raced over.

"Ben, Swifty!" I smiled "What are you doing here?"

"To help you…I guess that is Jade?" Ben looked over at Jade, who was watching from a distance.

"yep, that's Jade." I nodded. Jade knelt by a fallen wolf and place a hand on its neck. "We should go. She is very sensitive at times…" I said. Ben, Swift and Jade all headed to Brightwall without a word. I sighed.

Brightwall was a nice place. Jade seemed happier here.

"So, where's the academy?" I asked

"Right up there." Jade pointed to the top of a large building "Built by Sparrow. Closed by Logan, going to be reopened by us." She headed up there.

"How are you going to do that?" Swift asked

"Easy, get that box first,do whateverelse Sabine requested, go to the fort, then the rebels, then to Aurora…." Jade stopped, she turned to me. "Don't let Walter come with us to aurora. I know Thersea said don't change anything, but we can't let Walter come."

"I don't think we'll have much choice, he has made it quite clearly, where we go, he goes." I answered.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Jade sighed heading up to the Academy.

"That was rather grim." Ben said

"Yep, Jade can be very grim at times." I nodded, we followed. Jade pushed open the Academy doors, we all looked in. We all entered, cobwebs hung in every bookshelf.

"yuck…" Jade looked around and gave a shiver. She turned to me. "Get the seal ready." I nodded getting it out. Ben and Swift looked surprised.

"We don't sell drinks, we don't sell chicken feed, now leave before the guards believe you have gained any real knowledge." The Librarian said

"Samuel, Me and my friends are here to enter the Reliquary." Jade said.

"Impossible, many professors have tried to unlock the door, but there is only one thing that can." He said, still reading from his book.

"This thing, for example." I halt up the seal, it glowed, the librarian looked up, shocked.

"The guild's seal." Samuel gasped " The old hero queen said there will be challengers, but I never guessed it would be in my life time. Come this way." We followed Samuel to a large door.

_**Dennis POV**_

I paced around, I was worried. How couldn't I be? Two of my friends where still out there and Ben had gone with the major.

"Dennis?" Elise came over "Are you ok?"

"No…" I looked at her "Where's the others?"

"With the soldiers, playing cards, or at least trying too." Elise sat on a crate.

"You should have stayed in Industrial, it would have been safer." I told her.

"but, I felt useless there. Here, I can help, like doing washing, tidying up, those sort of jobs." Elise said, I smiled

"But you joined a place that has frequent battles, that you never truly know when they are going to happen."

"Like freak weather." Elise said, " sudden storms, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"I will, but be careful." I told her.

"I will." I smiled, I looked up, the sun was still pretty high up in the sky. "This is going to be a long day…" I sighed.

_**Hayley POV**_

I sat between Elliot and Ellie as they played cards with the soldiers. Elliot was terrible at it, but Ellie was pretty good.

"My dad taught me to play, and all the tricks too." She whispered as she won for an 4th time. I giggled, after the 17th time, the soldiers got bored with Ellie winning all the time.

"Just like Ben, always winning." A soldier said.

"He won all the time too?!" I asked

"Yeah, You should play against him, I would love to see that one day." Another smiled

"I'll wait until he gets back." Ellie smiled

"Can you teach me to play Ellie?" I asked her

"Sure, now…" And my lesson began.

_**Jade POV**_

Chelsee looked around as we entered the reliquary, Ben and Swift was amazed.

"Welcome to the Reliquary, placed by here by Sparrow." I said "I hope you are in a mood to fight?"

"Why?" Chelsee asked

"This place is full of Hollowmen." I smiled

"And you find that funny?" Swift asked, sounding annoyed

"Well, of course. This place is protecting a treasure of a hero. I was kind of hoping for a banshee or two, maybe the occasional balverine. Hollowmen are the weakest of monsters." I told them

"If only you…" Ben began

"knew?" I finished he looked at me. "Hollowmen are bones in cloth." I created a fire ball. "A hit or two from on of these and down they'll fall. Everyone knows hollowmen are weak against fire." I walked off, leaving the others staring after me.

We reached a place where a blue floating symbol was in the way of a large drop.

"Can I borrow a sword?" I asked, Ben passed me his, I sung it at the symbol, at contact, it vanished and the ground shook. A stone bridge appeared, I gave the sword back to Ben. "you're gonna need it now." With that I walked across the bridge.

"are you sure it's safe?" Chelsee asked

"Yep, but be ready to fight hollowmen if you're willing to cross." I told her.

"Stay close." I heard Ben whisper to chelsee. I choose to ignore the bugging in the back of my mind. Yeah, Ben was cool and cute and all that, he was also a womenizer. I entered the center chamber a wisp dived into the ground.

"And now, it begins!" I smiled, readying a fire ball.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 - Closer then ever

Chelsea POV

Ben held me close as we entered another chamber.

"You guys can relax." Jade smirked, she ran over to a beam of light. We joined her, her eyes looked at the small box in admiration.

"That worthless box is the treasure!" Ben asked, which recieved a punch from Jade. he rubbed his arm, glaring at her.

"This the box Sparrow used to defeat Lucien...right?" I asked, thinking back to when she told me about the game.

"Yep!" She grinned "A device, created by the ancients, as used by the old kingdom rulers themselves!"

"You just quoted the game...didn't you?" I looked at her.

"Maybe." She smiled, carefully she picked up the box. Jade and I found ourselves in front of Theresa.

"Well done, activating the seal showed what you could be. reaching the box shows what you already are." Theresa said, Jade mouthed each word. "I saw that." Theresa told her.

"That's why I did it." Jade answered, Theresa vanished and we returned. Jade put the box away, light surrounded all of them, they reappeared in front of Samual the librarian

"Blessed index cards, your really are heroes!" Samuel gasped " This is cause for great rejoice, Albion has heroes again. If I can ever be of any assistance, I would be happy to help." We left the academy.

"What next?" I asked

"There are two tasks left. Chelsee, you help around town, get people on our side, hopefully, they will share the little they have with the dwellers." Jade said "I'll deal with the mercenaries."

"You'll get killed!" Ben told her

"Well seeing how there are 4 of us... Ben can help me, Swift can help you Jade." I smiled weakily.

"Whatever... I need to earn some money first..."Jade wondered off.

"We should meet up with Walter... tell him our plan." I said, the soldiers nodded.

Jade joined me, Walter, Ben and Swift in the pub. She had a sword, Pistol, but what she was wearing was what caused us to stop and stared. Jade looked at us confused.

"What are you wearing?" Ben asked, Jade looked at her clothes and smirked.

"Fitting for the occasion. Female mercenary outfit. The only other decent outfit is the female highway man one. But that didn't suit me at all." Jade explained, she looked at the mercenary behind us. "It will save me getting his clothes off him."

"Ho..." Walter began but stopped himself, he turned to Swift "Make sure she doesn't kill herself."

"Hey, I don't need a man to look after me!" Jade glared

"It will only be for this quest Jade. You told me about Saker, and I never did like the sound of him." I said

"Fine!" Jade sighed, Swift had to get into 'Jimmy's' mercenary outfit. Ben and I watched them leave Brightwall.

"Do you think they will be OK?" Ben asked

"Well, Swift is one of the best soldiers and Jade can be as stubborn as a mule at the best of times." I said " They will be fine."

"So, what are we doing?" Ben asked

"Dealing with quests around town. I known just the one to start with." I headed back towards the academy, Ben followed behind. I smiled, Being here was going to be fun!

Jade POV

Swift and I walked in silence. This was so awkward...

"Are you going to remain hostile the whole journey?" Swift asked

"I am not Hostile, just unsociable." I answered, it fell silent again.

"Chelsea told us a lot about you." Swift said

"hmmm." I nodded, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I pointed to the mercenary base just down the hill. "Oh." I began feeling unsure, fighting skeletons is one thing, but fighting other people and killing them... that was another thing all together... I had only began to feel this way since being shot...Swift and I headed down.

"I am glad you came along Major..." I muttered

"Why? I thought you didn't need a man to look after you." Swift looked at me.

"In truth, I have more of bark, then a bite." I said "I don't know if I can even do this."

"You are just full of surprises aren't you." Swift answered.

"I guess." I muttered. We reached the gates, the gate keeper looked down.

"Hey Jimmy, back from killing some dwellers? And who's that?" He grinned down at me, I frowned.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." I glared,

"Yeah, whatever. In ya come." The gate opened. Once out of sight from the gate keeper, I took the majors arm.

"This way." I pulled him allong the path.

"Are you sure?" Swift asked, I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, I know my way through the camp, in the first part, if we ignore them, they will leave us be. The second part of the camp will notice you're not Jimmy and we'll be attacked." I told him.

"Will you fight though?" Swift asked

"I don't know..." I looked down.

"Then, you concentrate on getting us through the camp, I'll fight the mercenaries" Swift smiled, I smiled too and nodded. "So, forward?"

"Forward." I smiled and led the way.

I led Swift through the camp, he kept the mercenaries at bay. We soon stopped out side the final gate.

"So, Saker's behind there?" Swift asked

"Yes, He fights with his fists. Sometimes he throws a cigar bomb." I warned him "I'll try and stop his men joining in."

"OK. Let's go." Swift nodded, we entered, Mercenaries stood around, laughing and jeering.

"Well, you've left quite a trail of bodies. You're not Sabine's dwellers, that's for sure." Saker threw away a cigar. "The strangers are mine." It began, Swift fought Saker whilst I used inferno to keep Saker's men at bay.

(Time for amother point of view.) Ben POV

I glanced at Chelsee as we headed up the mountains. Our final quest was to find a missing girl.

"Are you even listening?" Chelsee asked, I stopped.

"Er..." I looked at Her with a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes

" As I was explaining, there are a going to be a lot of wolves, I will be leaving them to you." Chelsee said

"Of course, Princess." I answered, she looked at me questionly. "It's a perfect nickname." Chelsee rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Get in there Ben! I kept an eye on Chelsee. I knew she was from another world and everything, but I think that was what fpdrew me to her. She was mysterious in many ways, I often found myself wondering what her world was like, what her life had been like.

"We're here." Chelsee and I stood before a cave, a girl's cry echoed from inside. I drew my rifle with a nod.

We entered, Chelsee led the way, nothing came at us and we found the girl, Chelsee calmly explained who tyhey were to the girl. I frown, I had a feeling we were being watched. "Okay, Ben." I looked at her, she was holding the little girls hand "Lead the way." She smiled

"Of course, my ladies." I smiled, the little girl giggled and began chatting away to Chelsee. I stopped, the girl fell quiet and Chelsee placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ben?What's wrong?" She asked, as if to answer her question, wolves crept from the shadows.

"Ah! Scary monsters!" The girl cried, Chelsee hugged her as I began to shoot down the wolves.

On the way back to Bright wall, we were attacked by more wolves, but we finally reached a safe path

"Mommy!" The girl ran to her mother.

"Thank you, I am forever in your debt."The mother smiled and hugged her daughter, they headed home together.

"I love a happy ending!" Chelsee smiled

"I believe everyone loves a happy ending." I told her, she laughed and nodded. I loved her laugh.

Swift POV

I fell back, I had heard a lot about Saker. Jade had let a few of Saker's men through, but she did try to keep most of them at bay.

"Look out!" Jade yelled, before I could turn, I heard a clang of metal against metal. I looked back, Jade had drawn her blade for the first time and was using her strength to hold back a mercenary's blade.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I...I think so..."Jade strained "Keep an eye on Saker." I looked back just in time, I grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her out of the wah, just as a cigar bomb exploded in the place they had been standing. The mercenary who had locked blades with Jade was blasted apart. Jade looked almost horrified , she took a deep breath. "Thank you major." she smiled

"If I win, you'll be mine, hero!" Sales grinned, I was about to reply, but Jade stood before Saker, her hands balled into fists. Her blade still in hand.

"Do you really think I will let that happen?"Jade growled, I was surprised. She was really surprising at times. Jade swung her blade at him, her sudden attack allowed her to cut across Saker's face. I pulled her out of the way to avoid a punch from Sales. We worked together after that, but I had the last hit.

Saker fell to his knees.

"Stop , you've wkn . Do what you will. Kill me, or let me live. The choice is yours. We'll leave the dwellers be, that's a warriors promise." I looked at Jade. She slapped Saker's face, then held out her hand. Saker took her hand and we helped him up. "Thank you, my men will never forget this. Let the strangers go."

We left the camp, Jade sighed and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she gave a weak smiled

"Yes, relieved..." She took a week breath, her shoulders were shaking.

"You were brilliant, for you first taste of real battle." I told her, she nodded, I helped her up and we headed to Brightwall.


	10. Chapter 10

Alicia - You finally joined up Ellie. And fine, here's another chapter for you.

Chapter 10 - The hole and mourningwood

Chelsee POV

I waited by the gates, hoping Jade and Swift would return soon. Ben came over with a drink.

"Thanks ." I smiled

"Still haven't come back?" He asked

"Nope, I'm beginning to worry." I sighed

"Major Swift will bring her back safely." Ben told me "You and Jade are closer with each other, than your other friends."

"Yeah, we have a lot more in common. We've only been friends for a little over a year." I smiled "She come over to me in the library, I was sitting alone reading a book called the host

"Wow, you became friends fast." Ben looked surprised

"Yeah...Look!" I pointed, Jade and Swift were coming around the corner

"Swifty!" Ben yelled, Swift waved, Jade rubbed her eyes, looking very much like a child ready to go to bed.

"It looks like someone needs her sleep." I smiled

"Aren't you younger then her?" Ben asked

"Yes, but...best let Jade explain more about herself." I said. They reached us. Jade looked ready to drop. We met with Walter in the bar. Jade ended up falling asleep at the table. Ben and I began laughing quietly, only for Swift to scold us.

"She deserves it. Fighting Saker was no work in the park. Jade took up the role of keeping his men away, then aided me in beating Saker. But..." Swift frowned "It seemed she will only attack when insulted, or angered."

"That's Jade...She has much more of barker then a biter. so to speak." I said "But she can lead us to victory. No one knows this world better then her."

"We'll take your word for it. Fighter or not. Logan wants her." Walter said "And desperately." He showed us a wanted poster for Jade. "He needs her."

"I don't understand why..." I began

"He needs a hero..." Jade mumbled , half asleep. "Albion can only be saved with a hero on the throne..."

"If he married you..." I muttered

"Albion's queen. A hero on the throne...sorta..." Jade yawned and sat up. She took the wanted poster and smirked. "He's crazy...I'm keeping this." She folded it and put it in her pocket.. She then turned to Walter. "What next?"

"Samuel is waiting for you at the front gates." Walter answered

"Okay..." She got up and stretched "Come on." We all got up and followed

"Citizens of Brightwall. We gather here to send help to our mountain neighbours who have suffered alone, but not any more!" Samuel spoke out, the people cheered. "And it wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for two woman. Albion's two new heroes. Jade and Chelsee!" Jade looked at me

"Yes, I told him our names." I whispered, Jade rolled her eyes, but looked at Samuel who was coming towards us.

"Jade, shall be forever known as the Hero of Skorm's fire. May your enemies run from your fearsome flames." Jade nodded, Samuel turned to me. "And Chelsee, shall be forever known as the Hero of Avo's Ice. May you enemies grow cold at the sound of your name."

"Thanks..." I smiled

"In return, I ask but one thing. Please reopen the Bright wall Academy." Samuke said

"We promise." Jade and I said together, we grinned.

"Very good." Samuek smiled , and turned to some crate carriers. "These volunteers will carry the supplies to the dwellers."

"We should go too. Sabine will be wanting that treasure." Ben said

"Ah, I forgot about that!" I gasped

"We'll return one day." Jade shook Samuel's hand

"You will always be welcome." Samuel smiled and we left.

Jade POV

I approached Sabine, Dwellers watched cheering. I handed the box to Sabine, he surveyed it.

"How do you..." Sabine muttered "It doesn't open. Here boulder." Sabine handed it to his body guard."You've brought us a feast and we are free to roam the mountains again. But before we join you, I asked one little thing. Promise, once you're queens, to return the control of the mountain to us."

"We promise." I nodded

"Then let's head to the castle on the thunderous clouds of war!" Sabine cheered

"We're not ready yet, it's still just keep against an entire army." Walter said

"I feared you'll come over all logical and sensible." Sabine sighed "We'll just keep eating and drinking till you're good and ready."

Walter went ahead of us. Ben and Chelsee walked ahead of Swift and I.

"You did good today." Swift said

"You were fairly good yourself." I smiled

"Fairly?" He looked at me.

"Okay, very good." I giggled, he smiled.

"Hey, Jade!" Chelsee called. I looked at her, blushing.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Where are we heading next?" She smiled knowingly.

"The monorail... er... get ready to fight." I told her. She nodded and turned back to Ben.

"Where are we going on the monorail?" Swift asked

"The fort." I smiled

"That's good" Swift nodded

"I can't wait to see my friends again!" I smiled happily, Swift watched with a smile. I looked at him. "what is that look for?" I asked

"Despite being chased by one of Albion's most dangerous men, you are strangely cheerful." He said, I laughed.

"I laugh at anything. I can easily entertained, as well as easily annoyed." I smiled, I looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I am also easily frightened." I shivered, The memory of a day in secondary returned. I shook my head.

" Hey Jade, the monorail is just up ahead!" Chelsee called.

"Okay..." I called back. "Please forget I said anything!" I ran after Chelsee, leaving Swift behind.

We entered the monorail station, Walter waved at us. I watched Chelsee go over to him. I stopped by the gate. Ben and Swift stopped and watched me.

"Jade?" Ben asked. I just looked at him, there was a clang of metal. The monorail rounded the corner. I tugged on the gate, but as I got it open, it fell.

"Nooo!" Walter yelled. I cursed under my breath.

"Come on, this way!" I said, everyone followed me into a lift. We waited in silence until the doors opened again. The sound of banging reached us.

"What is that?" Ben asked, I drew my blade, Chelsee copied.

"This is the hole, right?" She asked.

"Yep. You men might what to get your weapons out. " I suggested. They looked confused, but did so. Only for us to come face to face with the little blighters who screamed in gibberish. "Get through these, and we are out!" I muttered.

Ellie POV

I watch Dennis and Hayley train. Elise and Elliot were talking. I noticed a familiar figure on the battlements.

" Brandon!" I waved. Everyone looked, he smiled and came over.

"Good to see you Ellie. I have some good news!" He smiled

"What?" Dennis asked

"Be you men or be you hollowmen?" The watch guard asked

"Do I look like either?" A voice answered. We all froze. Dennis motion from them to open the gate.

"Seriously Jade?" Chelsee asked. The gates opened to reveal my two friends and the two soldiers.

"I've been dying to say that for ages!" Jade laughed

"The most dangerous place in Albion, remember? It would be safer inside." Chelsee sighed as they entered.

"Nope." Jade turned on her. "This place is anything but dangerous. I mean there are two groups living here. Soldiers and Hippy people. Wraithmarsh is dangerous. Nothing lives, even the dead is kept far away." She smirked, Chelsee shook her head.

"Jade!" Hayley yelled running over to hug her. Jade smiled and hugged her. I went over too.

"You took your sweet time." I said, Jade looked at me

"Sorry. It wasn't easy you know." She answered.I hugged her too.

So?" Dennis asked

"Sabine, Saker and the people of Brightwall are behind us, naturally." Jade smiled

"She better at getting people to join then battle skills." Ben muttered, I laughed as Jade punched him.

"Sorry I lack the necessary battle skills to gain your interest, Captain Finn." Jade glared at him.

"You punch like a girl." Ben laughed

"So I punch like you then?" Jade smirked, everyone laughed. Hayley grabbed Jade's arm

"Jade I want you to meet Elliot." Hayley smiled, Jade shook her head.

"I'm good." She said, Chelsee grimced.

"Well, lets ready. It will be night soon." I said. Everyone nodded, the gates were closed. We gather with the major. We stood away from the other men. Chelsee rushed to get something.

"So, plan?" Jade asked

"Well, I have your glasses." Chelsee held them out. Jade gladly took them and put them on.

"Thanks." She smiled

"Er... Well, heroes on the top. Try and get the majority of the buggers." Ben said

"Ellie, could you mange the Mortor?" Major asked

"Sure." I nodded.

"What about me?" Brandon asked.

"Could you keep and eye down here. Make sure none come in. you'll be the strongest man down here." Swifty told him. He nodded.

"Do you think there will be an attack tonight? We have been free from them for the last few nights." Dennis said.

"That's the problem." Jade spoke out. We all looked at her

"A brilliant..." Chelsee muttered with a smirk

"Despite being just rags and bones, Hollowmen can be strategic. There were only two heroes here. Now, There is 4. Don't you think it would be easier to take out 4 heroes all at once then by killing two and having the other two after them in revenage?" Jade asked, folding her arms. I was impressed.

"Okay, our plan?" Hayley asked

"Well, What magic do you have?" Jade asked

"Blades. Hayley has shock." Dennis said.

"Can we use that to our advenage?" Hayley asked

"Hayley could shock any who get too close." I spoke out. Jade nodded .

"Yep, Brandon would you work with her? Shoot any Hayley shocks." Jade said.

"Sure." He stood by Hayley.

"Chelsee, work with Dennis. Any Hollowmen you freeze, Dennis, you will be able to smash them to pieces with blades."

"And you?" I asked

"I'll work with you, Fire is supper effective against them. I protect you as the Mortor gets reloaded." Jade said. I smiled.

"Right." I nodded

"Places." Swifty said.

Dennis POV

I stood next to Chelsee. We had been waiting several hours now. Chelsee got out a book. Brandon and Hayley were seeing who could throw rocks the farthest. Ellie was talking to Jammy, whilst Jade was pacing. I watched as she picked up a stone a lobed it.

"Not very patient. As ever." I said

"Got that right." Chelsee agreed.

"I think we don't have to worry about an attack tonight." Swifty called out. everyone relaxed. We jumped down. Elise hugged me in relief.

"I was worried." She sighed

"There was no need to worry." I told her, she looked up. I looked up too, Jade was sitting up there. "Leave her, she's fine." We joined the group.

We were all making jokes as Swift, Ben and Chelsee toldmus what had happened on their travels.

"With 4 heroes, Logan won't stand a chance. He'll be begging us to end his life!" A soldier said. The others agreed with laughter. Ellie nudged me, and nodded at Jade. she looked pissed off. I understood.

"You may need to quiet down." I advised.

"Why?" Ben asked, Chelsee looked up.

"Oh..." She muttered

"Logan may be evil..but I know his reasons. Beside, he can not die...not yet." Jade said, everyone looked at her.

"Not yet? What the hell does that mean?" A soldier stood up. Jade stood too.

"I may not come from here, but I know it's past and its future. The archon's blood line can't end...not until..." Jade stopped. "Until the time comes..." I froze, of course... I looked down. Chelsee and Hayley looked confused. they didn't know.

"The archon's bloodline is meant to continue, but there will be a time it ends." I said "I am not sure how long until it comes. But, it will. And we'll know about... Chelsee, Hayley, I need to talk to you." I took them off to the side. We stood out of ear shot.

"What is it?" Chelsee asked

"The heroes all die in a war in Samarkand. Between fable 2 and Fable the journey. They care only 50 years apart. in the those 50 years, the crawler returns and tries to take over Samarkand." I told them.

"All heroes die then, that is when the bloodline ends." Jade was above us. She looked sad. "I am not sure what will happen to us though."

"Wow...so, we could die here?" Hayley asked,Jade and I nodded. We all rejoined the soldiers.


	11. Chapter 11

The 4 heroes

chapter 11 - First day united

Ellie POV

"Do you think we should warn them?" Hayley asked, I looked over to where one of the soldiers were about to waken Chelsee and Jade, Dennis and Brandon were trying to keep a straight face.

"Na, they'll figure it out on their own." I smiled, a minute later, the soldier was nursing a black eye as a grumpy Chelsee got ready to join us on patrol. Brandom transformed and went off ahead.

"Good morning Chelsee." I smiled "I don't think they'll be waking you up again any time soon."

"Good!" Chelsee yawned, looking over at sleeping Jade enviously.

"You know where you are going?" Swift asked our small group.

"Yes, sir. To keep an eye on any strange going ons at the mourningwood Village." Dennis nodded.

"Go, off you go, and be careful." Swift told them.

"Swifty's nice" Hayley stated as we left the fort.

"Yeah, he's very caring. What do you learn about Swift from the game?" I asked

"Loyal to the end. He gives nothing away under torture. A true soldier!" Dennis said

"He dies?" Chelsee asked, then stops. "Oh, yeah..."

"That will be a sad day." I said

"I hope Jade listens to Theresa at that point." Chelsee muttered. "She's trying to figure out how to save Walter, Theresa will be annoyed if she saves both."

"So, swifty won't die." I smiled

"No, he will." Chelsee corrected

"Jade is currently here to annoy Theresa." I reminded her

"Oh, yeah. I wonder why she hates Theresa so much. Theresa seems pretty cool." Hayley muttered. We thought of many reasons as we walked.

"Duck!" Dennis gasped, we hid behind a bush. We peeked over it. Logan's soldiers were raiding the shops and homes.

"Bastards!" I snarled, I went to stand but Chelsee pushed me down again.

"Not this time." She explained. "Just stay still until they've gone." I did. The little village looked worse after they had left.

"Come on," I jumped over the bush. We entered the village, The villagers saw us and began to scramble around in blind [anic. On off the poles holding up a building was cracking, a young boy was hiding beneath it! "Dennis!" I pointed it out.

Hayley POV

"Follow me!" Dennis said, we ran throught the Villagers. "Get the child away from it!"

"Right!" I nodded, I pulled a little boy to safety as Dennis tried to hold the beam together.

"Chelsee!" He called. Chelsee froze the pole and made it stronger then the old wooden pole by making the coating of ice thick. Dennies let it go, it stood alone.

"Thank you." The boy rushed to his parents

"Good work." Ellie patted my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled

"Who are you? What do you want?" A man asked, Chelsee and Dennis stepped forward, Ellie pushed me forward.

"We are heroes. You may have heard of me, I am the hero of Avo's ice." Chelsee said

"You're that hero? Oh, welcome." He bowed

"We were here to make sure nothing strange was going on, but we saw Logan's men. Could you tell us a bit about what they were after?" I asked

"Yes, please sit. We will have to explain what happened a few years agon." The man said. We all looked at each other confused, but we sat down to listen. The more we knewm the easier this world would become.

Dennis POV

"Wow, Logan is really desperate for money." Hayley muttered as we headed back tot he fort.

"He needs it, for the army to save Albion from the Crawler." I said

"How much does he need?" Chelsee asked

"I can't remember, something like 65 million gold pieces." I muttered

"Who wants to bet Jade knows?" Ellie grinned

"Jade knows everything Fabe related." Chelsee rolled her eyes. We all muttered in agreement.

"Who wants to beat up a few hollowmen before returning to the fort?" I asked

"I'm up for it!" Ellie smiled

"whoever kills the most wins!" Chelsee ran ahead, her hands surrounded with a blue aura.

"CHEAT!" Hayley cried, running after her, I laughed and followed behind them.

Chelsee POV

We returned to the fort, Swift was nowhere to be seen, neither was Jade. The other soldiers were playing cards.

"Where's Jade?" I asked

"With the Major." Ben smiled "He wanted to show her something."

"Oh, okay, how long ago was that?" Ellie sat down

"Two or three hours ago." Jammy said, I looked at the surprised.

"Yeah, we sat thinking the same thing. But if it was, we would be able to hear them." Ben said, I blushed, Ellie covered Hayley's ears.

"Seriously? We were not thinking that?" Ellie glared "I don't think Jade has even thought about that? She still likes My Little Pony and Winx Club!"

"Besides, She is only 16. well, Jade, Ellie and I are of legal age,but these three are still to young to hear you speak like that!" I told the soldiers.

"Jade's 16? You two are her age?" Ben looked at me and Ellie. We nodded. "For the record, Jade is the oldest out of us." I added. The men looked at each other, Ellie and I smirked. Dennis and Hayley rolled their eyes, Brandon just curled up and went to sleep.

"Even Brandon has had enough of our antics." Ellie grinned, I nodded chuckling.

Jade POV

I woke up to find my friends gone, I sat up and yawned.

"The Zombie awakens." A voice laughed

"Shut up!" I growled standing up and stretching.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Major Swift smiled

"Morning Major!" I smiled

"It's afternoon." Swift said

"What? Why didn't anyone wake me?" I gasped

"Cause Chelsee punched me." One soldier groaned.

"Oh, yeah, she tends to do that." I nodded

"I want to show you something now you are awake." Swift told me.

"Okay. " I followed him, he showed me into a long corridor. "They missed this out of the game." I looked around amazed.

"This way." Swift lead me into a room with a map.

"Cool" I smiled, looking over it.

"Seeing how you'll be leading the revolution, I thought his may be handy." Swift said

"It's brilliant." I smiled at him "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Swift nodded, I looked over the map, then I looked around the room. There were chess peice littering the floor. I picked up the white Queen and the Black King. I put the Queen in Mourning wood and the King in Bowerstone castle. I gathered the other pieces. I put the Black Queen in Bowerstone Idustrial and the rest of the black pieces in twons who hadn 't joined the revolution. I then set the white main piece, The King, the two Rooks, the Two Bishops and the two Knights with the White Queen. As for the other pieces, I set them in the places we had to go or had claimed. Swift looked at the pieces confused.

"I'm guessing you have a plan." Swift said.

"Yep, Here it is." I smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Waterfall incident

**Ellie POV**

I sighed as I sat down, Jade insisted we all worked on our fighting, Chelsee, Dennis and Hayley sat next to me.

"She's going to kill herself." Chelsee stated

"Yep, wonder why she's trying so hard." Hayley muttered. We all looked at each other and smiled, we all had the same idea.

"Hey, aparently there's a waterfall near here. We can cool off there!" Jade came over, her breath short and fast.

"You're going to have an astma attack if you keep going like that." Dennis warned.

"I won't, Dennis Brandon. You acn wait for us to return before you can cool off." Jade said

"WHAT!" Dennis cried

"WHY?" Brandon cried

"Ladies first!" I grinned, getting up. "Let's go girls!" I lead the way out of the fort. Jade grabbed a book before following.

"What's that?" Chelsee asked

"A history book. Swift lent it to me." Jade said, Chelsee and I grinned at each other. "what's funny you two?" she frowned

"Jade and Swifty." I sang

"Sitting in a tree." Chelsee added

"Don't." Jade warned

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" I chanted with Chelsee, Hayley and Elise.

"Seriously suys?" Jade puted, blushing.

"Aw, ickle Jadikins is in lowe!" I said

"GUYS!" Jade pleded. We just laughed as Jade muttered death threats under her breath

**Hayley POV**

"Nice" I smiled, we found the waterfall with a small lake forming underneath it. We stripped and jumped it. Jade went round behind the waterfall, we didn't mind. Mostly because Ellie started a water fight.

"This is better." I smiled, before getting a face full of water.

"Yep, this is the life." Chelsee agreed

"Do you think we'll ever get home?" I asked, Chelsee and Ellie fell silent.

"I did have the strangest feeling last night." Chelsee broke the silence. "But i am sure we will get home."

"Yeah, we'll get home for sure, don't worry! We'll be home in no time at all." Ellie said "Maybe this place is like Narina." We all laughed

"That would be cool!" I smiled

"What's Narina?" Elise asked

"Oh, you wouldn't know..." I began

"Make way!" A voice yelled, the four of us turned as someone jumped in with us. "Miss me ladies?"

**Dennis POV**

"This is a bad idea." I sighed, Brandon and I followed Elliot and Ben as we took the same path Ellie and the others had taken.

"You want to see Elise, don't ya?" Brandam smirked, winking.

"Shut up Brandon, not like that." I growled "Ellie or Jade will kill us, well, Elliot then Ben."

"Ah, never considered that..." Brandon muttered

"See, we are dead meat." I said

"Hey, Ben. This isn't a wise idea." Brandon called "Jade won't be pleased."

"I can deal with Jade." Ben smiled

"10 gold says she burns him." I whispered to Brandon

"50 says she knocks him cold." Brandon said, we shook hands.

"There it is." Ben stripped to nothing and ran. "Make way!" A splashed confirmed he had just joined the girls.

"He's swimming with sharks." Brandon smiled, he became a balverine and joined everyone else, even Elliot has stripped and joined them.

"Seriously?" I sighed, well, if you can't beat them, join them. I got out of my clothes, Jade wasn't there as I joined everyone in the water.

**Chelsee POV**

"Ben!" I gasped, the blonde soldier swam over to me.

"Miss me?" He grinned, I blushed and splashed water in his face. He just laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, grinning down at me.

"I hate you." I said, Ben looked amused.

"Do you really?" Ben asked

"Yes." I nodded

"No, you don't." Ben hugged me. I glared at him.

"I will hurt you." I warned

"No you won't. You are adorable." Ben said. Ellie, Elise and Hayley were grinning. Ellie gave me a thumbs up.

"Fine, Jade will hurt you." I smiled

"Talking about the devil, where is the devil of Skorm's fire?" Ben looked around.

"I saw her go behind the waterfall." Hayley said, Bne smiled.

"What's that look for?" I asked

"Well, Swift came for a wash this morning, and he hasn't returned yet." Ben explained.

"So?" Ellie looked confused.

"He is always behind there." He pointed at the waterfall.

"Okay, everyone, quiet. Lets spy!" Ellie grinned, we all got out and peeked around rocks. Jade was reading the history book and conversing with Swift, they seemed quite happy.

"Hey, Chels. Should I get their attention?" Hayley smiled, holding up a stone. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"Fine." I smiled, also interested in seeing Jade's reaction. Hayley throw the stone, Jade and Swift jumped/. Swift just glared at them, but Jade sank beneath the surface, the history book being held up so it didn't get get wet. Swift had to pull her up.

"You guys are so dead!" JAde yelled as soon as she stopped coughing up water.

"Lets go!" I advised, We ran, got into our clothes and rushed to the fort laughing, the other soldiers watched us confused.

**Jade POV**

I stood in the map room, as soon as I had returned to the fort I had came in here. I tapped the map trying to keep my mind from earlier events. I ended up giving up, I sat in a chair and sighed, i was so embarssed.

"Here." I gasped as I saw Major swift holding out a cup of tea towards me.

"Thank you..." I accepted it and took a sip, it was really nice.

"Your friends are sorry." Swift said. "You should talk to them."

"It is best I stay alone a while. I tend to shout when I am in a mood." I told him. He nodded and left. I looked at the map and smiled. I guess i couldn't blame them for being curious. I was just in a mood becuase they ruined the moment at the waterfall. I was happy talking to Major Swift as easily as I did with my friends, I would forgive them, they would have to make it up to me later. I smiled that plan and drank my tea.


End file.
